<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>山城爱情故事2 by alcoholorcream</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25606309">山城爱情故事2</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/alcoholorcream/pseuds/alcoholorcream'>alcoholorcream</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>R1SE (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:07:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,756</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25606309</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/alcoholorcream/pseuds/alcoholorcream</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>重庆同居小记</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>嘉齐如梦 - Relationship, 齐嘉</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>山城爱情故事2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>张颜齐坐在沙发上无意识抖腿，焉栩嘉坐起来，手在他膝盖上轻拍一下：“树抖叶落人抖财薄啊。”</p><p>他说的是句粤语，张颜齐没听清。他把焉栩嘉的腿放到自己大腿上。焉栩嘉又躺回沙发里，他枕着软软的沙发靠枕，闭上眼睛小憩。</p><p>一个再平凡不过的午后。张颜齐也说不清为什么，和焉栩嘉在一起的时候他的事业心一落千丈，仿佛浪费时间才是最好的选择。微信里的消息10条有8条都在催他要新歌demo，他给一个错过的语音电话道歉：“嘉嘉这几天身体不太舒服哈，我陪陪他，周日一定给你。”</p><p>对方甩过来一条语音，张颜齐看着焉栩嘉埋在靠枕里的小半张脸，按下了“转文字”。果不其然是骂他耙耳朵。重庆话译成文字挺有趣的，张颜齐捂着嘴笑了一下，肚子一颤，焉栩嘉闭着眼睛开口：“你别抖了，我刚刚要睡着。”</p><p>“去床上睡嘛。”张颜齐去握他的手，手指插进焉栩嘉指缝里，在他下巴上亲一口。焉栩嘉也不躲，声音有点飘乎：“我作业还没写完，去床上睡就不想起来了。”</p><p>张颜齐手机屏幕亮了又灭，消息都堆在锁屏上。他把焉栩嘉的腿从自己身上挪下来，起身找了个薄毯子。</p><p>在乳黄色毯子下的焉栩嘉看起来就是个小孩。他睡觉时会蜷起来，手指捏着被角，仿佛这样才有安全感，天塌下来都与他无关。张颜齐蹲在沙发边上，声音轻轻的：“看在你头痛的份上不跟你计较，之后的网课要好好上。我不会再帮你签到了。”</p><p>焉栩嘉很听话地闭着眼点点头。</p><p>张颜齐去书房完成他的工作。他帮焉栩嘉掐着午睡的时间，怕他白天睡太多晚上睡眠质量不好。投入工作后他就没怎么看手机，闹钟响起来的时候他才意识到该去把焉栩嘉叫起来。</p><p>张颜齐把手边的活儿收拾了一下，走出书房发现焉栩嘉已经醒了，裹在毯子里盯着茶几上的电脑看网课回放，手里抱着平板记笔记。</p><p>张颜齐就拐去厨房给他倒了杯热水。</p><p>焉栩嘉两手抱着杯子喝水，眼睛还盯着屏幕。张颜齐把他怀里摇摇欲坠的平板拿过来看了一眼，好像是统计相关的课程，全英文的教材里夹着数学公式。他不禁感叹：“好难啊。”</p><p>焉栩嘉乖乖喝完了水继续听课，听到张颜齐的话以后笑了一下：“4个学分呢。”他的声音里没有抱怨，只是在很理直气壮地诉说人生路上一桩微不足道的困难。</p><p>补完网课以后已经到了饭点。焉栩嘉把一盘盘菜从厨房里端出来。他们俩挑了个下饭综艺一起看。节目嘉宾去探店的时候焉栩嘉咽下嘴里的饭喔哦了一声：“张颜齐，我好想吃烧烤。”</p><p>张颜齐夹了一筷子豆芽放进嘴里：“我也想。”他看着窗外，暮色一点点侵占灰蓝的天，隐隐的雷声像猫科动物压在嗓子里的低吼。“现在特殊时期，没办法啦。”</p><p>这段时间他们的作息都挺规律。张颜齐甚至胖了一点点。他平时经常昼夜颠倒，吃得又少，整个人处在亚健康挺久，现在看起来状态好很多。焉栩嘉躺在床上看微信运动，他和张颜齐都是毫无意外的一百多步——在家溜达了一圈的步数。</p><p>张颜齐洗了澡，头发吹完发梢还有点湿，他走到床边，在焉栩嘉侧脸上响亮地亲了一口。</p><p>焉栩嘉放下手机去搂他脖子，腿也要往他身上架。张颜齐在他大腿上摸了一把：“你倒是没怎么胖。”他居高临下地看着焉栩嘉，脸部轮廓被略长的头发投下的阴影衬得更明显。</p><p>焉栩嘉盯着他摸摸自己的脸：“是吗。”他一抬手就露出一小截腰来，张颜齐看着那片明晃晃的白，笑着盘腿坐到床上：“看来睡前运动确实很有效果。”</p><p>焉栩嘉耳根的红窜上来。他也坐起来，手搭在张颜齐肩上。两个人目光交汇的时候嘴唇也相贴，焉栩嘉喘着气在张颜齐耳边说：“我明天没有课哦。”</p><p>张颜齐顺着他的脖颈摸下去，手没入睡裤的时候才发现里面光溜溜的什么也没穿。焉栩嘉的睡衣被他自己解开几颗扣子，胸前留着前几天的印子。张颜齐在那些痕迹上亲吻，伸出温热舌尖舔的时候焉栩嘉哼了一声，抓着他另一只得空的手往自己腰上放，整个人软绵绵地靠在张颜齐怀里。他喜欢闭着眼接受这样的亲密。张颜齐看他眼角湿了一小片，上下睫毛密密地交错着，嘴像合不拢一样微张。</p><p>张颜齐把他推倒在床上，扯过被子把两人包起来。</p><p>焉栩嘉在这方面确实是天赋异禀。张颜齐有时候看着焉栩嘉情动的脸，心里旖旎的心思就会像红酒瓶的软木塞一样“啵”的弹出来。焉栩嘉的身体和他好契合，仿佛他们生来就应该这样结合在一起。结束以后焉栩嘉紧紧搂着张颜齐的背，脸上的泪痕乱七八糟的。张颜齐用手轻轻拂过他的脸，睫毛蹭在手心痒痒的。</p><p>焉栩嘉没头没脑地开口：“其实这样天天闷在家里，也还不错。”</p><p>他声音里夹着气声，是身体还没平复下来的典型表现。张颜齐抱着他，在他额头上亲了一下。</p><p>“一切都会回归正常的。”张颜齐的语气很平静，“但是现在还不能放松警惕呢。我晚上出门倒垃圾的时候看到隔壁张奶奶没有戴口罩，我还给了她一个。”</p><p>焉栩嘉在他怀里幅度很小地点了一下头，有几缕发丝被泪水粘在脸侧，张颜齐伸手把那些头发拨开。</p><p>谁不想出去走走呢。张颜齐在心里想，只是因为和你待在一起，才觉得每一天都过得好快。</p><p>也许时间真的是不均匀流动的物质，焉栩嘉就是造成它小小混乱的神。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>